¿Quién Vive Ahí?
by Ricc-chan
Summary: La televisión viene a hacer un reportaje a casa del capitán del Raimon para mostrarla, aunque también muestra a lo que a él le resulta más bello en ella


**Este fic es para tres fans que adoran más el RanTaku que tomar un caramelo. Las llamaremos Aya, Aura y Steph para ocultar sus identidades (Ok, no)**

**Se basa en un programa que emite una cadena Española, laSexta, llamado "¿Quién vive ahí?", en la que una persona enseña su casa.**

**Y os preguntaréis, ¿qué pinta un programa español rondando por la Ciudad Inazuma? ¡Y yo que sé! Es mi fic y hago lo que quiero (?) con amor**

**No es uno de mis mejores fics, porque he tardado poco en hacerlo, pero espero que os guste**

* * *

**Unas camaras de televisión se acercaban a la puerta de la vivienda de Shindou Takuto, el cual, con el sonido del timbre y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, esperando la pregunta de los cámaras**

-¿Quién vive ahí?

-Soy Shindou Takuto, tengo 14 años y soy jugador de fútbol y pianista-**, tras unos segundos en los que la edición del programa se encargaría de añadir una referencia de la persona, se apartó un poco, **-Pasad, pasad-

**Las cámaras accedieron a la sala de estar directamente, de tonos azules suaves y muy diáfana, que hacia entrever que la casa era de estilo europeo, lo cual remarcó Shindou con orgullo, **-Esta es la sala de estar, debido a que estuve viviendo un tiempo en Europa, me adapté al estilo de allí. Es menos tradicional, aunque tienen que fregar cada mañana el suelo-

**Shindou señaló al sillón sueco que había a un lado, mirando a una parte brillante de la pared, **-Aquí es donde se ve la televisión, aunque no la solemos usar mucho-**, tomó el mando a distancia y lo apuntó hacia la pared, encendiendo la televisión, que ocupaba un buen área, pero no tardó en apagarla, **-Suelo pasar mi tiempo en dos habitaciones-**, apuntó a una puerta doble cerrada, **-Vamos, vamos a ésta

* * *

**Antes de entrar, el cámara principal preguntó, **-¿Vives solo?

**Shindou respondió,** -No, vivo con mi madre y mi padre, pero mi padre está dirigiendo un concierto en la Staatsoper, y mi madre se encuentra en su consulta de psicología... Espero que este fin de semana estemos juntos, que se acerca la navidad...-**, se quedó callado, pensando en que por mucho dinero que entrara en su casa, solía ver poco a sus progenitores**

**El chaval meneó su cabeza, ligeramente, y con ella, sus pelos grisáceos, tratando de cambiar de tema, **-En fin, os voy a llevar a una de mis habitaciones preferidas-**, abrió la puerta y llegaron a una sala luminosa, con pocos muebles y un piano en el centro, **-Esta es la sala de música, y ahí está el mueble principal, mi querido piano...-**, acto seguido, como si diera mayor importancia que a su querido piano, señaló una chaiselongue que estaba al lado, señalando a un chico afeminado, de cabellos rosáceos,**-...y esa persona que está ahí es Kirino Ranmaru, es mi compañero en el club de fútbol y una persona muy especial-**, al oír eso, Kirino se sonrojó, quedándose más callado de lo que ya estaba, **-Estábamos tocando el piano juntos, un dueto-

**Los cámaras no tardaron nada en reaccionar,** -Nos gustaría oíros-

-¿H... huh?-**, a Kirino le pilló de sopetón, le daba bastante vergüenza, pero Shindou le dio una palmada en el hombro y estuvo de acuerdo en intentarlo**

* * *

**Ambos cantaban con una buena sincronía, que era complicado, ya que uno de ellos debía tocar el piano mientras cantaba, **-Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de

**La voz pasó a un solo de Shindou, **-Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni

**Luego retornó a los dos, **-Kagayai teta ano firudo o

**Finalmente el solo pasó a hacerlo Kirino, **Kono-te ni torimodosou

* * *

**Cuando acabaron, Shindou sonreía, mientras que la sonrisa de Kirino seguía denotando vergüenza ante las cámaras; más aun cuando se oyeron unos pequeños aplausos de detrás de las cámaras. Luego Shindou siguió hablando un poco más sobre Kirino, ya que los cámaras preguntaban sobre su relación amistosa**

-Ranmaru es mi amigo de la infancia, siempre hemos estado juntos; no se… si no fuera por él, no se que sería de mi-

**Al oír eso, Kirino le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, y replicó en voz baja, **-No lo digas así, que suena raro…

**El ambiente para el pelirrosa se volvió tenso, tendría que decir algo para no hacer quedar mal a su compañero, pero Shindou seguía hablando, **-En fin, me alegra que sus técnicas también se inspiren en parte en la música, porque me hace sentirme muy unido a él… Bueno, la siguiente sala que visitaremos será la habitación, ¿te vienes, Ranmaru-kun?

**Kirino no tuvo más remedio que afirmar y tomarle de la mano para seguirle por la casa, esperando que eso acabara ya, quería echarle una bronca por hacerle sentirse tan raro**

* * *

-Aquí, mi habitación. Como veis, la corona los Girasoles de Van Gogh, pero no es el original… El original salía tan caro que solo el traslado incluía hipotecar la vivienda entera…

**La demás visita fue bastante normalita, un escritorio, la cama, sus videoconsolas, las cuales no daba demasiado uso, y una cocina que sería la envidia de más de un restaurante**

* * *

-Y aquí acaba la visita, muchas gracias por venir-**, Shindou hizo una reverencia que Kirino imitó en silencio, que se mantuvo hasta que se cerró la puerta, entonces Kirino reventó**

-¡Cuando me dijiste que vendría la televisión no me dijiste que me harías tocar el piano, ni acompañarte!-**, el tono de Kirino bajó al mismo nivel que cuando estaban las cámaras rondando, **-Ni me dijiste que dirías esas cosas de mi…

**Shindou se preocupó, **-No creía que te afectara… no podía evitar decirte que te quiero; porque es la verdad-**, respiró hondo e intentó animarle, **-Al menos no he dicho que eres mi novio…-**, y rápidamente abrazó por la espalda a su compañero de equipo**

**Kirino sintió su abrazo sin ningún miedo y le correspondió con caricias en la cara del capitán, un poco más relajado, **-Prefiero que siga siendo nuestro secreto, Takuto-kun-


End file.
